Elements
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Remus think people are like the elements, but do they always go well? Can they go well? RLSB Rated T just in case. R&R!


_**A/N: Just something that popped into mind while running around pretending to be Hercules. Most fun thing in the world...**_

This is my first time writing this pairing, and I love it. I didn't think Slash could be so much fun! But I couldn't have done this without SomedayEngland, who I would give honorary sistership to, but I have a fecked up family as it is, and I don't think anyone in my family can handle more than one writer. We have two, but one's sane, so she's no fun. I'm the other (obviously) so I just add more. :D

Inspired by "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park, but the true inspiration was SomedayEngland. I love you, you loyal MWPP member! :P

Enjoy.

XOXO

Remus sat by the lake, staring into its blue waters. The moonlight refelcted off of it and into his amber eyes, giving them a unnatural shine.

The water had always enchanted him, for it was never the same. When he visited the lake, it had changed. He could never predict what it was going to do, if it would be calm, or if it was going to attack. And that gave him some solice.

The sky, on the other hand, you could predict. You knew what it was going to do. If it would rain, if clouds would block the sun, if the sun would shine on your face. You knew.

People were like the elements, Remus thought. James is the sky, you always know what he's going to do. He'd keep chasing after Lily, and making people laugh. Peter is like the wind. He goes with whoever he wants if they treat him nice. He has no container, so he goes wherever the more powerful person tell him to.

Remus thought he was like the earth. Grounded, silent, but had so much to say, so much history. He was everyone's support, even when he himself was crumbling. It just made sense.

And then there was Sirius. His best friend. The sea. The man who had so many moods he was almost a girl. You never knew what he would do. Would he come in the common room at midnight after serving detention, or would he not even bother going to dinner and hit the hay at six? There was no routine for him, whatever he felt like doing , he did. He was raw emotion, and passion. Remus was logic, and strategy. Total opposites.

They looked different too. Remus had light brown hair, and pale scarred skin, and was tall and lanky, where Sirius was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Black hair, tan, weathered skin, muscular, _deep grey eyes I could fall in love with, lips I'd love to touch..._

Remus shook his head, and realized what he was thinking. This was SIRIUS, not some girl. He was off-limits to him, and would stay that way.

He wasn't allowed to like his best friend. He wasn't allowed to think about him in that kind of way. Sirius didn't think of him like that. He wasn't allowed to like him like he should like a girl.

But did that mean he couldn't love him?

Sirius was everything he hated about people: Arrogant, ruthless, uncompassionate, and hardened by the world. But that was why Remus loved him.

He was everything he wasn't. He was his opposite, a reminder of what he could never be. Sirius Black was every girl's dream, and his best friend.

He was his fantasy.

He remembered telling Sirius he hated everyone of his girlfriends. Sarah, Ellie, Julianna, Michaela, Cassie, Linda. Every single one of them he disliked. Then he had thought it was because they were just using him, or because they didn't love him like he loved them.

Now he realized it was because he was jealous. He hated them because they were in his way of having the sea.

Remus stood up and moved closer to the water. he took off his shoes and socks, and allowed the freezing water to numb his feet. If only it could numb the thoughts of Sirius.

He looked up at the castle, and thought about returning back to his dorm, but Sirius was there, and he couldn't risk anything.

He closed his eyes, and spread his arms out. He leaned back, ready to fall back into the water. Ready to let his element let him go.

He hit the water silently, but the lake parted under him. He was shocked at how cruel and cold something so beautiful could be. But he didn't care. The chill was seeping through his veins, numbing every part of him. It was attacking him from the inside out, and he liked it.

He began to lose consciousness, and he was sinking much farther into its inky depths when a strong set of arms wrapped around his torso, and pulled him up out of the water. His rescuer broke through the surface, and dragged him to shore. Remus was reluctant to open his eyes, but found Sirius hovering above him, looking scared, worried, and soaking wet.

"Blimey, mate, what the hell possessed you to do something like that? You could've DIED!" Sirius looked unhappy, but Remus could tell he was slightly amused.

He tried finding a reason that made some sense, but the only one that did was the one that was the truth. And he couldn't tell Sirius that. "I... I really don't know." He croaked out. He flipped over on his stomach, and coughed some of the water out, Sirius' steadying hand rubbing his back, genuinely worried about his friend. The world spun under Remus, and he collapsed, his head resting on the soft grass, Sirius' hand still on his back. He could feel the calluses on his palms through the fabric of his robes, and Sirius was murmuring some comforting words.

Remus sat up quickly, and regretted doing so. His side felt as if it were on fire. He looked at Sirius, and his eyes traveled down to where his hands were.

"Remus, let me see."

Remus' eyes widened with panic. "No, Padfoot, no. You can't see. I promise you I'm fine. I-" His words were cut off by Sirius removing his hands, and undoing his shirt. Remus tried pushing him away, but Sirius saw what was under. A huge bruise surrounded several slashes, and he was losing more blood every second.

"You got hurt. You hit something on the way down. Remus, did you?!" Sirius gazed into Remus' eyes, and Remus felt everything spark alive. He nodded his head, and Sirius helped him to his feet.

"We're going to Madam Pomfrey right now." Remus tried to get something out, but Sirius cut him off. "I would heal you my self, but this is bad. I have to get you to her right now."

Remus' legs nearly gave way, but Sirius caught him. He slung Remus' arm around his shoulder, and put a hand on his, the other on his back in the belt loop, supporting him as best as he could. He hurried to the hospital wing, trying to keep Remus awake, but he was fading fast.

Sirius burst through the doors, and scared Madam Pomfrey so bad she screamed. "My god, Sirius what did you do..." She noticed it wasn't Sirius who was hurt, but it was Remus, who was soaking wet as well as Sirius.

She rushed over to him, and led him to a bed, with Sirius' help. He winced when he hit the mattress, and Sirius looked away as if it hurt him too. He couldn't bear to see his friend in pain.

Madam Pomfrey looked at his wound, and Sirius stared and watched as Remus fought back from crying out in pain. There was a reason he was being so strong now.

Poppy glanced at Sirius, who was shivering, and she dried him off. She did the same for the barely awake Remus, who kept looking at Sirius with sad eyes, like he was going to leave forever. She could sense he was hiding something from Sirius.

"Here, take this. It'll make you feel fine. I can heal the bruising, but the gashes are pretty deep, so that'll take time." Madam Pomfrey handed Remus an orange potion, and he drank it quickly, letting it's warmth run down his throat. He whispered a thank you to the Healer, and she bustled away.

Sirius pulled a chair next to his friend. "Y'know, you may think James and I have more fun, but you have to admit, once you get over the fear, that stunt you just pulled looked awesome."

Remus turned on his good side. "Really? You think so?"

Sirius smirked, and Remus had to resist the urge to kiss him. "Yeah, I watched the entire thing. You just stood up, and fell back into the lake. No resistance, no hesitation, no nothing. But you looked sad. Why?"

"There's a lot of reasons why I'm not happy right now." Remus stated, his voice cracking slightly. And then the rest of Sirius' words registered. "Wait, you watched me and didn't rescue me earlier?!"

"I've been watching you for a while now, and I thought you'd come back up. I didn't think you were going to attempt suicide!"

Remus looked hurt. "I wasn't attepmting suicide. I was trying to forget something."

"What?" Sirius grabbed Remus hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

Remus hesitated when answering. "What's the best way to fix a broken heart?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "You don't move on. You cry it out, or think about the person you can't have, or you do what you'd think they'd do if they were you. But you don't forget them. You accept their choice, and you store it away like a photograph. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and whenever you need some strength, you can always look back and remember that that was something that help make you who you are. Whoever broke your heart has just added another layer to the already multi-layered Remus John Lupin."

"But what if I don't want to forget them ever, but forget the feelings? What if they don't know they hurt me? Can I give them something hoping they'll understand?" Remus' amber eyes had tears forming in them, but they didn't fall. Not yet.

"So many questions! I can't answer them all." he laughed, and Remus smiled because it had been a while since Sirius had truly laughed. Had been truly happy. "But what were you planning on giving them?"

Remus sat up slowly, and stared into the eyes he had fallen in love with. They were the colour of the ocean fog, and he was slowly losing himself inside them.

Before either man realized what they were doing, Remus leaned forward and kissed Sirius, putting everything he was trying to tell him into that moment. Sirius understood what he was doing, and gave him everything he wanted back. Sparks flew, and in that kiss, Remus' heart was mended, and Sirius knew he was better than any girl could ever be.

They broke apart, and Remus finally let his tears fall. That moment was worth everything to him, his waiting, his jealousy, his pain. Sirius ran his finger across his scars, and brushed his tears away.

Remus smiled, and asked a simple question. "I know it's not right for me to like you, but can I love you?"

Sirius leaned in again, and whispered. "Yes, you can love me. And I'll love you back."

Remus kissed him again, and realized that even though the sea and the earth were opposites, they were always besides each other, and they never broke away. They were meant to be together.

Just like them.

XOXO

_**Another A/N: For Miss Kassandra, because we love our lemon lime carbonated beverages so much. You know what I mean.**_

Since this is my first time writing this paring, please be kind enough to leave a review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, whatever. Criticism is GREATLY apprieciated.

The blurple button beckons you forth. Press it... please?


End file.
